


What A Beautiful Day

by babyitsbeautiful



Series: Photo Bomb Proposal [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Day numbers do not matter at all, F/M, Ignore them - Freeform, To 'Let Me Hear You Say I Will', a few Gendry thrown in, mostly Arya's, photobombing proposal days, please send me prompts on tumblr or here in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: In which Arya Stark spends a year photo bombing her boyfriend with an engagement ring.A collection of days, capturing the perfect picture.Original One Shot titled "Let Me Hear You Say I Will"Title is from the Chris Cagle Song by the same name.





	1. Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the original one shot first, but it's mainly up to you.  
This first one I had the idea floating around in my head for the original, but it never got written. 
> 
> If you have anything you want to see played out, please comment or send me a message/ask on tumblr. 
> 
> Ignore the day stamps, they mean absolutely nothing, they're only there for emphasis and not to be taken in any sort of timeline whatsoever.

Day 192

Arya was perfectly content with staying in the Stark manor for the day, warm by the fire with hot chocolate, wrapped in her soon-to-be-fiancée’s arms, but he, apparently, had other plans in mind. 

Christmas was right around the corner and her entire family had gathered in Winterfell for the festivities. Everyone had gone out for the day to do some last-minute shopping, save for Arya, Gendry and her two youngest brothers Bran and Rickon, who were too wrapped up in their video games to bother with walking mindlessly around a crowded mall with their parents.

“Come on, let’s go play out in the snow.” Gendry said while dragging Arya off the couch.

After putting on their winter coats and snow boots, they made their way outside hand in hand through the soft white powder on the ground, crunching beneath their feet with every step until they came to a vast opening behind the house.

Arya stopped to take in the view, as Gendry crouched down slowly behind her to gather a small amount of snow in his hands to throw on Arya.

The snowball landed on the back of her head with a gentle thump, sending a flurry of white powder over her head and into her soft brown hair.

She turned back to Gendry, eyes beaming with playfulness, “You’re going to pay for that Baratheon!”

She gathered a handful of snow and after rounding it into a perfect ball, she threw it at Gendry, who was unsuccessful in dodging, landing it right into his side.

After a few minutes of teasing with the snowballs, Arya got an idea since she has yet to take her proposal picture for the day.

“This means war, sir! Gather your weapons and I’ll see you on the battlefield!” She yells from a subtle distance as she creates a makeshift wall of snow, hiding her snowballs and the picture plan.

She watches as Gendry laughs from across the yard, laughing at her while doing the same.

After the wall is tall enough, she uses her gloved finger to write out ‘Marry Me Stupid’ in the untouched white patch of snow before taking her cell phone out of her pocket along with the ring she’s been carrying around for months. She sets the open box down in the snow next to the words and snaps a quick picture before pocketing both the ring and her phone, rubbing the words away in the snow before she gets caught and goes back to making a few half-assed snowballs.

“You ready?”

She looks over to where Gendry is half crouched in the snow, a ball of white ready in his right hand, “Yeah, ready to kick your ass!”

“You wish, Stark!” He doesn’t wait for her to make the first move as he is already on his feet, hurling white into the air, hoping to get a few good hits before Arya realizes he’s already started without warning.

She laughs while running through the snow, ignoring the snowballs she made waiting on the ground. She kicks his wall down and then pushes him to the ground with all her force, “Cheater! You started without me!”

Her force knocks him to the ground, her body landing on top of his with ease as they both laugh so hard, they can barely catch their breath, cheeks red from the cold, his blue eyes shining in the daylight.

“Forgive me?” He says while wrapping his arms around her small frame, keeping her close to his body for warmth.

She responds with a kiss to his cold lips, body instantly warming at the touch.

She cannot wait for the day she gets to marry this man.


	2. “Arya Stark, your child is at register seven.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea came from a twitter post I saw on FB.

**Day 221**

Hand in hand they stroll casually through the automatic doors of the very large furniture store that Gendry had insisted they go to for their new living room suite for the apartment. It’s not that she hated shopping, especially with Gendry, there were just other things she could be doing at 8am on a Saturday morning, like you know, sleeping.

Gendry was so excited about them going finally that the look on his face made her sleep deprivation well worth it.

Before they reach the section of the store, they need to be in to choose couches and such, Gendry’s phone chimes with a new text message and then another time alerting him to an almost dead battery.

“It’s Jon. He wants to know if we want to go out for drinks tonight.”

“Sure, if he buys the first round.”

Gendry smiles at his girlfriend, “Noted.” He types his reply quickly and then releases a loud sigh as his phone battery finally gives out right after he hits the send key.

Arya laughs at his frustration, “I told you to put it on charge last night, stupid.”

Gendry grabs her by the waist, pulling her flush against his body, “Well I was a little preoccupied last night when we got home, you know, with your mouth all over me and all.” He says with a smug smile pressing his lips to hers softly.

Arya pushes him back playfully, “Yeah I remember. You can put it on charge in the car when we leave and if Jon needs anything, he should be smart enough to just text me.”

She grabs him by the hand leading him through the store, “Just stay close to me and don’t get lost, ‘kay?”

Gendry gives her a sweet grin, “Whatever you say milady.”

After discussing the type of apartment and décor they have with the saleswoman, they look at a few different styles of couches and coffee tables and eventually settle on a grey rustic set when Gendry stalks off to go to the restroom while Arya stays behind to sign the paperwork for the delivery later that day.

With Gendry still not back yet to the spot he left her, Arya wanders off to look at the rest of the store to kill time. She makes her way through the back half of the store and gets lost in the baby department, looking at the different styles of cribs and changing tables, her mind going to the day when her and Gendry will be back in her buying these for their little bundle of joy. Her mind doesn’t stray on that fantasy for too long, as she hers a woman call out over the intercom speakers throughout the store.   


“Arya Stark, your child is at register seven.”

She laughs and then her face scrunches in confusion.

_“Did I just dream myself into the future?” _she thinks to herself as she makes her way to the front of the store and sure enough, sitting on a bench at the end of the registers pouting, is her adorably stupid boyfriend.

He’s looking down at his folded hands in his lap when the realization hits her that she hasn’t thought of a way to take her proposal picture for the day.

With just enough distance between them for him not to notice her, she takes the little black box out of her purse and holds it up to get a good view of the ring, Gendry centered just to the left of the view of the camera. Click.

She pockets the ring and her cell phone as she makes her way over to him.

“You left me, and I got lost looking for you.”

As he stands up, his pout turning to a bright smile, eyes gleaming baby blue, it’s not hard to imagine a future with him and a little brown haired, blue eyed child holding both of their hands between them walking through the store together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change as the next chapter is smut. 😈


	3. Birthday Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry's Birthday and a change in the rating. ;)

**Day 242**

Arya stands in front of the bathroom mirror and puts the final touch on her outfit for the night, the diamond necklace Gendry bought her for their anniversary a few months ago. It pairs perfectly with the black dress and strappy heels she’s wearing for Gendry’s birthday dinner tonight.

Once the necklace is clasped, she looks down at her neck to admire it as she feels warms hands embrace her waist and then looks up to see blue eyes staring lovingly back at her through the looking glass.

“You know, we could just skip dinner, and I could help you take this off, that would be the best present _ever_.”

She leans her head back to fall against his chest softly, “Lucky for you, you get both.”

She’s anxious for this dinner because she’s been thinking about her photo proposal picture all day and she knows she wants to take it at the restaurant later, with maybe a little help from the staff to make the picture extra special.

He spins her around so that she’s facing him just inches away, breath tickling her neck to her ear, “Since it’s my birthday, you should let me have _both at the restaurant_.”

She cocks her head at his eagerness to get her out of her dress, “I don’t know Baratheon, I don’t know if you’ve earned that kind of birthday treat.”

He looks down at her lips and releases a deep groan, to which she replies by biting her lip in the way he loves so much, “You know, the faster we get over there, the faster you can…” She trails her words as she slowly and seductively grabs the strap holding her dress to her shoulder, bringing it down to fall off her skin in emphasis.

He growls in acceptance, grabbing her by the hand and practically drags her out of the apartment as fast as he can.

You could cut the sexual tension in the air on the way to the restaurant with a knife, both of them silent, waiting until the car stops before sighing in relief. She hadn’t thought about it until he brought it up, but she’s definitely fucking him in the bathroom, after she gets her picture.

They walk inside hand in hand letting the hostess know that the Baratheon reservation has arrived.

As they sit down at their table and are handed menus, Arya’s mind hitches the perfect picture plan.

After placing their drink and food orders, Arya subtly pulls the ring out of her clutch in her lap and then opens her phone to selfie mode on snapchat.

If she’s ready like she thinks she is, the timing is just right. She lets her foot trail up Gendry’s pants leg slowly, causing his breathing to become erratic from his seat across from her.

“Wait for me in the women’s bathroom, it’s a single use and has a lock. Wait for three knocks and then let me in.”

Gendry’s face splits into a happy smile as he throws his napkin down and stands up from the table, casually making his way to the back side of the building where the bathrooms are.

Once his back is to her, she holds the ring up and snaps a picture, the ring displayed in full view with Gendry right behind it and a wide grin on Arya’s face. She pockets the ring back into her clutch and then types out a caption on the picture.

_About to shag my future husband in the bathroom at his birthday dinner. Love you babe. _

And then another.

_Mum, Dad, if you’re seeing this at the wedding, I’m sorry. _

_Jon and Robb sit the fuck down. _

She saves it and then puts her phone away before taking a hefty drink of wine and then stands up from the table, trying not to run towards where Gendry is waiting for her. Luckily there seems to be no one else in the dimly lit hallway so she knocks three times and holds her breath.

She hears the door unlock and twist open lightly, blue eyes peeking through from the crack on the other side. She looks side to side making sure they’re not being watched before he opens the door just enough to pull her in and then locking the door once more.

Once inside, he wastes no time and swiftly pulls her into his arms, crashing his lips against hers and then down her neck and back up again. His hands find the curve of her ass and then effortlessly lifts her up to sit on the counter top, her heels digging into his ass as she frantically works to unzip his slacks and release his rock-hard cock, the tip glistening wet, ready to ravish her hard.

She lifts her ass up off the counter long enough for him to pull her black dress up to her hips and then pull the black fabric underneath down to her ankles.

His lips find her neck again as he nips, bites and sucks the exposed flesh, hips pushing into her thighs with a hard thrust as he enters her passionately, both of their chests heaving with lust.

“_Fuck_, Arya…” His breath turns into pants with every thrust of his cock, hitting deeper and deeper inside her as her nails dig into his scalp, holding on for dear life.

She’s close to the edge, digging her feet deeper into his flesh as he leans his forehead against hers, the only sounds coming from the slick flesh at their cores as he moves in and out of her frantically chasing the sweet release.

She holds onto each side of his face, forcing dark blue to meet deep grey, “Happy birthday baby. Now come for me so we can get out of here and I can properly fuck you at home.”

She pulls her lips back to his and bites his bottom lip, tongue grazing over the sensitive flesh as he moans in pleasure, spilling himself fully inside of her while her walls and thighs clench around his hard length, mind going dizzy at the orgasm he just gave her.

Before he pulls his cock out of her, he leans over and grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser, ready to clean themselves up before walking out and pretending like this never happened, so they don’t get kicked out of the restaurant before they’ve had their dinner.

Once they’re sufficient enough to not draw any attention to their lecherous act, Gendry peeks his head out and sees that it’s clear, motioning for Arya to follow him out. They step out into the hallway and then wait a moment before facing the public once more. She reaches up to fix the collar on his shirt as he stares at her lovingly, “I love you so much. Have I told you that lately?”

She lets her hands fall to her side, “I love you too, stupid. Let’s go eat so that I can get you home and fuck you again all night.”  


She grabs his hand and steers him back towards the table as he says over her shoulder, “_Best birthday ever.” _


End file.
